A war of lust
by Haydos709
Summary: After fighting in war, Hoshō the Gardevoir is ambushed by a gang. While fighting, the leader injects a dart into her, which is meant to kill her, but instead, awakens her lustful side. WARNING: Contains M rated content. If you don't like lemons, then go eat an orange and read something else.


As I lay on the cold hard ground, my battle armour awakens me with its uncomfortable position on my back, I slowly open my eyes. I sit up and inspect my surroundings. Dead pokemon everywhere, blood staining the ground underneath them. I try to stand up, but a sharp pain protrudes from my leg. I look down and notice an arrow head lodged just underneath my kneecap. With a swift movement, I force it out, blood slowly spilling out. I look around and notice a piece of white cloth resting on a dead pokemon's chest. I grab it and wrap it around the wound

I get up slowly, making sure I keep my wounded leg straight. I look around and see a sea of dead bodies everywhere, as if it were just the floor. I hear a quiet cry, calling my name.

"H… Hoshō."

I look over to where I heard the cry; a seriously wounded Zangoose, calling for attention as if it were his last words.

I wobble over to him, and hold his head up against my non wounded leg.

"I'm sorry m-milady, I'm sorry for everything." He said, blood spurting from his mouth with each word.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if we had not gone to war, we would have lived to fight another day." I say, with a tear forming in my eye.

"P-please, tell my wife I love her." He murmured, with his last words fading off with the slight breeze rolling through the valley.

I slowly lower his head back onto the blood stained grass. I step up and turn to face the opposite direction. I see my sword forced into the ground, as if it were a claim that I had been defeated. I unsheathed it from the ground and put it in its own sheath resting along my hip. I walk along the quiet battlefield, hearing nothing but the clanking of my armour and the soft breeze, waiting to take the souls of the defeated pokemon into the heavens above.

My name is Hoshō, which means sentinel. I am queen of the Hoenn region. My father was a famous warrior, famous for all the right reasons, he fought for what was right, not what he was told to do, even if they were the same thing. He held other pokemons opinions above his own, as if his was nothing. I loved him so much, but one day, when I was still young, he left to fight in the same war I had endured. He never came back. Two strong looking pokemon were at our door when they broke the bad news to us. Everyone was shattered by the news, but I was worst affected. He was everything to me; that was what turned me into the warrior I am now.

As my pure white dress swayed in the slight breeze, I close my eyes and bow my head as I slowly make my way through the wasteland. I open my eyes slowly, finding myself at the bottom of a gentle hill, as if it were a coincidence. I slowly make my way up, the breeze getting a little bit stronger with every step. Once I reached the top, I looked over the field of dead bodies and crimson blood, and close my eyes once again. A tear rolls down my bruised cheek and drops off my chin, peacefully hitting the untainted grass below.

I open my eyes and stare at the field below.

"I wish you all the luck in heaven. You all have done so well for a well-deserved rest. Let your souls fly up to the clouds and beyond with little trouble." I say, turning slowly towards my kingdom in the distance.

As I slowly walk ever closer to my home, I lower my head and take off my helmet, letting my pale green hair fall onto the back of my breastplate. Other pokemon are pre-determined by my feminie appearance, but looks are deceiving. Men that live outside my kingdom aren't fully aware of my power to both lead a kingdom and to win a fight.

I look up at the sky, heavy rainclouds rolling in. I focus back on the path as rain starts to fall. Although it should, the rain does not bother me. As the rain pours down heavier and heavier, my dress becomes soaked, making it see through, also washing the blood that had fallen onto my dress. I walk through the pouring rain, saddened by the thought of countless lives wasted because of fighting. What makes me a good fighter; makes me an even better fighter for the freedom of all pokemon.

I take off my breastplate, throwing it to the side, along with my helmet. Now, the only thing protecting my body from attack it a soaking wet dress, it is enough. As I walk, my hands brush against my drenched apparel, making my arms wet, not like I cared all that much. I finally came to at the mouth of the Petalburg forest. All I needed to do was cross through the forest then I would have made it back to my beloved home.

I easily traversed through the small forest, but something was amiss. I continue to look forward, but constantly looking around me. I hear a group of large bushes rustle behind me, and something jumping out, but before it could get a hit on me, I spin around and roundhouse kick whatever had attempted to attack me. It was an ambush of wild Nuzleaf, led by a Shrifty. The Nuzleaf that had tried to surprise me had fallen to the ground. Two more of them jumped at me, I easily dodged both their attacks and counter hit them while they had their backs turned, knocking them out. After what seemed like an endless wave of Nuzleaf, the Shrifty walks in front of me, gets into a fighting stance. I follow suit and form a fight stance. He bursts at me with great speeds, but I manage to dodge his lunge, but not by much. Even before he had landed, he spun around and was prepared for the next move.

We exchanged misses and blows at a never changing rate, one for one. After what seemed like hours, the Shrifty had fallen, but instead of playing a dirty trick and striking while I was recovering, he admitted defeat and vanished into the bushes. I sigh, brush myself off and continue walking through the forest.

I am met with a bright burst of sunshine as soon as I leave the dense forest. The feeling of fresh air hitting my face refreshes me, giving me more strength. I look of into the distance; the castle towers over everything else around it, a haven for pokemon that seek peace, not violence. I walk towards the front gate, and are met by two pokemon, a Scyther and a Herracross. They stand motionless as I walk up to them. The instant they notice me, they bow.

"Milady, you look hurt. Are you alright?" The Scyther asked. I nod and motion them to open the gate. They nod and force the towering green agate gate open. As soon as the gates open, I am met with a city full of happy pokemon, going along with their own days as if they had no worries.

One of the Pokemon notices me and calls out my name, to which everyone else had heard and looked over at me, stopping whatever they were doing.

"I am back, but not with good news. The war has ended, but countless lives were lost. I am the sole survivor." I state. The crowd grew silent, mourning the fallen warriors.

"But our queen is back, we should be happy that at least one of them made it back." The Eevee calls out, to which everyone else agrees and starts cheering. But just as everything seemed all well and good, an excruciating pain protrudes from my injured leg. I look down and see a thin dart poking out from my bandaged wound. The Shrifty must have done it while we were fighting. I try to pull the dart out, but before I could reach down to pull it out, my sight becomes woozy and distort. My head becomes light as I fall to the ground, unconscious. The last thing I hear are the frantic cries of the pokemon around me.

As I slowly fall back into consciousness, I slowly open my eyes and sit up. I hear one of the nurses running down the hallway, as if she knew I was awake. I stretch my arms and look at the door, a Chansey bursts through and looks over at me. I smile and tell her that I am much better.

"Queen Hoshō, it wasn't just any dart that caused this. The dart was coated in a deadly toxin that would quickly, but not instantly paralyse whoever it hit, and a deadly poison would slowly spread in the blood system, eventually causing death. It was lucky that we got the toxin out before it did any major damage." The Chansey states, almost too fast for me to understand.

"Wait, you said before it caused any major damage. What damage did it cause?" I ask.

"By the time you had gotten here, the toxin had just started to take effect. We managed to get it all out, but not before something weird happened. By the time we got it all out, we estimated it to be around your 'region'. But one of the doctors accidently dropped something that hit the dress around your privates, and a drop of cum slid out, staining your dress. We looked into it, and found out that anything sudden that even brushes against that part of your body, the nerves go into a shock and sexual things start to happen.

I look at the nurse in disbelief and stare down at the sheets that covered me.

"But don't worry, over time, it will die down over time. So as you go on, the effect will slow down until it's back to normal."

I continue to stare at the sheets, thinking about how this would affect my everyday life.

[All throughout my life, I have only been liked for my looks and beauty, not for what I was inside. All the boys that had tried to get with me were just after my good looks. And, I am still a virgin. Through all the beauty, no boy had ever tried to do it with me, and for good reason, they knew I would become future queen, so they only tried to go out with me, so when I did become queen, they would technically become king. I knew that, and for that reason, I rejected all their offers and told them it wasn't going to happen.]

A few days later I was told that I could go back to my palace. But as I walk out the door, what seemed to be the entire town was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me to come out, fully recovered.

"I have fully recovered, and I am as fit as ever." I state.

The entire crowd cheers as I smile down with the good news. But, at the back of the crowd, a dark figure rushed behind a nearby building before I could get a good look at who it was. I didn't let that faze me though.

That night, I stare out my bedroom window, admiring the full moon. As I stare intently out at the horizon, a Medicham opens the door and tells me that dinner is ready. I nod and tell her that I would be down in a second. The Medicham nods and closes the door, steadily walking down the hallway.

I stood up and took off the dress I had on, placing it on my bed. But before I could grab another one, I remembered what the nurse had told me while I was at the infirmary. How anything that had even brushed against my private area would make me cum. Keeping that in mind, I look down at my waist, my pale green panties sat comfortably around my waist, and it didn't have a single wet stain on it. I slowly slid them off and place them underneath my dress. As I reach for another dress, a cool breeze from the gap under the door brushes against my crotch, sending my nerves into shock and shooting a bit of cum onto the floor. Shocked, I quickly get down on my knees and try to clean my mess up. If I had anything other than tiled floors, then the mark left over would have definitely shown up and made it look like I had been masturbating. I grab a tissue and wipe it up, throwing it into the bin and quickly grabbing a pair of panties before anything else got me.

After the delicious meal, I thank the chef and head back into my room. I was expecting the usual scent of lilac, but something else met my nose as I entered. It was odd, as the only thing that could have done that was… I realised what it was and blushed. I look around for anything to mask the scent until it went, but I couldn't find anything. I shrug and take off my dress and look down. I realise that my panties were soaked in cum, I quickly took them off and inspected them. Everywhere at the front was drenched. I blushed and stuffed them into the back of my closet, hoping no one would find them until they dried. I looked through my underwear drawer, looking for a new pair to sleep in, but all I found were g strings, which I don't even know why I had them. I sigh and grab a pair, fiddling around with them until they weren't twisted. I slid them on and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I realised why so many boys wanted to go out with me, if they had seen me like I was now, they would have the biggest erection.

I pick up the dress and panties underneath them and put them on the table in the corner of the room. I look in the closet for something to wear to bed, but find nothing. I get into bed with nothing but a g string on and pull the covers over my shoulder in case someone came in and saw me without clothes on. I lay on the bed, motionless. The door opens and the Medicham looks in.

"Do you want anything before you go to sleep milady?" She asks.

"No thank you. Good night." I say quietly, but enough so she can hear. She nods and quietly closes the door. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, but something is stopping me from doing so. I toss and turn for the next hour, trying to get to sleep, but to no avail. I sit up; the sheets fall down onto my waist. I look at the far wall, then it hits me. I throw the sheets off of me and look down, my g string is entirely soaked in cum, staining the bed sheets. I quickly take them off, a slow stream of cum flows off them and onto the white bed sheets. I inspect them; the fabric is a deep shade of green now.

I lay in my bed, totally naked, inspecting a pair of wet g strings. If anyone were to walk in now, I would have a lot of explaining to do. I sniff the panties, a sweet and delicious scent wafts into my nose. By this point, I was turned on and horny for myself. I put the g string down next to me, and lower my hand to meet my waiting vagina. As soon as I lay a finger on it, I warm jet of cum sprays on my hand. I bring my hand up to my mouth, eagerly wanting to try my juice. I poke my tounge out to meet my wet hand, and I am greeted by the most delicious flavour. I quickly lick it all up, savouring the sweetness, and move my hand down again. But instead of just touching it, I forcefully place my entire hand on it, and an endless stream of cum shoots onto my waiting hand. I utter a quiet moan as a huge shot splatters onto my hand, as if it were building up.

I lick my hand, and with the other, I grab my g string and rub it along the length of my slit. The longer I did it, the more warm jets of cum would shoot out and spray on the sheets. I put the g string in my mouth and suck all the cum that had collected on it, the taste of delicious cum and soft fabric tantalizes my taste buds, ending a pulse down to my slit, which causes me to shoot a huge jet of cum that hits the other side of the bed. Before I do anything more, I realise that the other pokemon might be able to hear me, I look at the clock above the door. 9:37pm it read. The pokemon that worked here leave at 9:30, so there is no one in here but me. Maybe the guards outside could hear me, but they wouldn't know what it could be because I have never done this before.

For the seconds that I am worrying, my wet vagina is calling for more attention. I calm myself and carry on with the task at hand. I fell as if I have had enough foreplay, so I slid my finger into my open slit, bursts of warm cum shoot past my hand and wet the sheets further. I place my thumb on my throbbing clit, making the bursts of cum shooting out of me bigger and warmer. As I move my finger around inside me, I roll my clit around with my thumb, making me feel even better. As I pleasure myself further, the endless shots of cum stop. Confused, I look down, but don't stop because it feels too good. The endless waves of warm cum had stopped, had I gotten over what the nurse had told me?

Before I could even think of anything else, something is building up inside of me. I take my thumb off my clit and slid it into me. I finger harder and harder, with the pressure building with every thrust in. Eventually, I pressure builds up too much, I take my fingers out, and a massive jet of steaming hot cum shoots out and makes a massive stain on my bed covers. Just as I think it's over another jet comes out, adding to the already big stain on the bed. I arch my back up, trying to get it all out. For the next minute or so, wave after wave makes its way out, creating huge wet marks on my sheets.

By the time it had finished, there wouldn't have been a single spot on the bed that wasn't drenched in my cream. I sit up and admire my work, smiling. I look down at my slit, which was slowly drooling out a thick white stream of cum that made a thick puddle at my ass. The sheets were that wet that it couldn't soak anymore in. I scooped it up with my hand and ate it. The sweetness of my cream was irresistible; I ran my hungry tounge over my giving hand, enjoying every swallow that I took. After I had finished eating, I felt the need for more, but I didn't think my body could do much more, my vagina was throbbing, so was my clit, I was breathing heavily. I felt my eyes get heavy; I lay down, the wet sheets lubricating my body, and close my eyes. I rub my hand over my naked body, rubbing my cum all over it. I feel myself drift off to a peaceful and lustful sleep, dreaming about what I could do to my slit.


End file.
